Never Let You Go
by xXPheonix14Xx
Summary: One shot between my most favourite couple of the series, Ash and Mary-Lynnette! Idea came to me from the song Never Let Me Go by Florence and the Machine. NOT a Songfic. Enjoy, R&R!


Mary-Lynnette woke to the glow of the dawn peeking through the window. She smiled softly.

She may love the night, but the morning was just as beautiful.

Mare felt the covers shift, and twisted her head to find Ash sleeping soundly next to her.

Ash. Her soulmate. The last two people you would _expect_ to be soulmates.

Yes, they were from completely different worlds and yes, one of the couple in particular had a habit for kicking the other's shins. But that wasn't the main reason.

The main reason was the fact that they denied it for so long.

Yet most of that was Mary-Lynnette's fault.

They were both ridiculously stubborn, fair enough. But Ash was ready to forget his past. Mare wasn't.

She couldn't bare the thought of having to remember the old Ash.

The Ash who thought of humans as vermin. The Ash who took advantage of others, even his own sisters. The Ash obsessed with power, status and blood.

She couldn't stand the fact that parts of _that_ Ash were still there. She sent him away. It was the worst mistake she ever made.

A year Mary-Lynnette had to be without the half that made her a whole. A year she had to go without the shin kicking and the book quoting. Such small details. Such treasured moments.

It was possibly the longest year of her life. But the memory of the night he came back was worth the wait...

* * *

_Mary-Lynnette stood underneath the stars, watching Vega gather among the many constellations above her head. She couldn't help the few tears run down her cheeks. Tears of joy. _

_She didn't know how, but she managed to last 365 days without her soulmate._

_And those that have found their soulmates know that it's quite the achievement._

_It's not easy, letting go of something you've only just discovered. Mare didn't really understand the pain until it was gone._

_Because it hurts to be separated from the one you love. Yet the mantra still rings true._

_If you love something, you set it free._

_So Mary-Lynnette waited on that hill, gazing up at the stars to remind herself she was never alone._

_No matter how much she felt like it._

_Time passed. Mare couldn't wait much longer for her knight._

_What if he didn't change? What if he didn't come back? What if-?_

_The questions kept on pouring into her head, unable to be answered. Very soon, the questions turned to certain doubts._

_How could she ever think that somebody that ruthless could ever care? It was stupid, reckless, fake thinking..._

_And just when she was about to leave for good, a fuzzy, distant memory flashed into her mind clear as day, followed by a simple request that held powerful emotion:_

_Believe in me._

_The last time Mare saw him...the moment they said goodbye...the minute they locked lips..._

_She couldn't wonder anymore about it as she felt a faint, cool breath on her neck._

_"You know, I've got that slain dragon you wanted so much."_

_Mary-Lynnette spun around and enveloped Ash in a crushing hug, loving the messy blonde hair and the ever-changing eyes that she had come to cherish so much._

_"Thank you very much for the dragon, my knight." Mare murmured in a teasing voice. He gave a soft laugh.__  
_

_"Anything for a lady." he whispered in her ear. She lent back to look at Ash, seeing a face that showed so much want and love, her heart clenched._

_A year ago, they would of been okay, if a bit awkward, with easy banter and being together._

_Now, something changed between them. A good change. A change that brought them closer._

_The pink haze grew stronger as they both leaned in for their lips to meet._

* * *

Mary-Lynnette was brought back from her daydream to find her soulmate stirring from his sleep.

"Mare..." he mumbled, eyes closed and frowning. Mare smiled, and leaned in to plant a kiss on his lips.

His eyes flashed open, a drowsy yet happy violet.

"You're in a good mood." Ash pointed out. Mary-Lynnette shrugged.

"Yeah, well, I have you." she whispered, moving close to him. Ash instinctively brought her closer.

"No." he frowned. "Your worried about something." Ash lifted her head up. Mare gazed into his eyes (an anxious brown).

**_Damn you, soulmate principle!_**

"Ash..." she sighed. "Promise me you'll never leave me alone. Not ever."

Ash widened his eyes in surprise. It was a moment before he responded.

"Mary-Lynnette, I've had to suffer a year without you beside me. I'll _never _let you go." he said gently, yet still an edge of determination.

Mare relaxed immediately. She lifted her head up slightly, just as Ash brought his head down.

The haze, the electric shock, all combined into one mind blowing kiss.

But it didn't hurt.

It sent Mary-Lynnette the reassurance she needed. All she'd ever need.

_I'll _never _let you go..._


End file.
